


my youth is yours

by parkersdrake



Series: the teenage years [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersdrake/pseuds/parkersdrake
Summary: Nathan’s a bit jealous that Sam’s been on dates and he hasn’t. Sam, the good boyfriend, fixes that.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Series: the teenage years [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	my youth is yours

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt really that good. the characterization is wildly off, lmao

When Sam was fifteen and Nathan fourteen, Sam went on his first date. At the time, the weird feeling in his stomach was just assumed to be jealousy at Sam dating. A loose rule in their house was no out-of-the-house dates until they were fifteen. Really, it was no surprise that Sam took Crystal out to dinner not long after his birthday.

Now that Nathan was the object of Sam’s affections, he may be willing to admit that jealousy was more about Sam dating someone who wasn’t _him_. Despite having to constantly sneak around so their parents wouldn’t ever catch them, being with Sam was better than he ever imagined it would be. Granted, they couldn’t be like every other couple in town considering they were brothers, but it was still nice. Their own little secret.

Still, though. He’s never been on a date and wants to know what it’s like.

The first time he brings it up to Sam, he gets brushed off with a “it’s not that fascinating, don’t worry about it”. So Nathan tries his best to ignore it. He can't, though, and he still wants to go on a date with the man he’s dating.

There’s a rare opportunity where they have a long weekend off from school and their parents are leaving for a trip. Their reasoning is some sort of getaway, but Nathan stops listening after they said they were leaving. Sam sees it as an excuse to be as loud as they want to when they’re fooling around. As much as Nathan loves that idea, he has something else in mind that he’d like to do.

“Why are you so hung up on this whole date thing?” Sam asks when Nathan brings it up again. “It won’t be anything we don’t already do together.”

“Yeah, but it’ll _feel_ different,” Nathan insists. “C’mon, Sam. I’m not asking for a lot.”

“You’re asking for me to take you to a town a couple hours away just so we can have an overly cheesy date together at a place we’ll likely have to dine and dash because we can’t afford.” Sam shakes his head. “We can go to a place here and it’d be cheaper. Yeah, we can’t be affectionate, but it’s not like it’s a big deal.”

Nathan’s face drops and he lets out a soft sigh. “Alright,” he accepts, biting his bottom lip as he turns away.

He heads back into his bedroom and pulls out his backpack. Sam’s still in the living room somewhere, making too much noise to be doing anything productive. Nathan pops a CD into his old player and turns it up louder than he normally would with his parents home, drowning out any noise coming from Sam. He’s aware he’s being a bit grumpy stomping away from his brother like that and ignoring him. There’s a part of Nathan that’s disappointed that Sam seems to have no interest in doing normal boyfriend things with Nathan past kissing and sexual actions.

Though it’s only early Friday afternoon and his homework isn’t due until Tuesday, Nathan easily loses himself in the mindless action of filling in answers and copying his notes. It takes him longer to do his math, and he’s a bit bitter to feel relieved when Sam walks into his room.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Sam asks, leaning against the doorframe. “You’re ignoring me for homework? Either you’re more of a nerd than I thought, or you’re upset. Not sure which one I’d want more.”

Nathan sighs and sets his pencil down. “Can’t I get it done early?” he asks, leaning back in his desk chair and crossing his arms. “Not like we’re doing anything else.”

Sam sighs, a little irritated. “Can you please tell me the real reason why you want to go on a date? Because I know it isn’t just because you haven’t been on one before.”

Nathan chews on his bottom lip roughly. He releases it with a sigh. “I don’t know… sometimes I feel like… maybe you’re only with me for the sexual aspect of it, and not, like… you know, want to do this with me.”

“Are you suggesting that I’m _using_ _you_?” Sam asks in disbelief. “Nathan… you can’t believe that.”

“I can’t?” Nathan shoots Sam a glare. “It’s not like you and I do anything else when we’re alone together.”

“We’re two horny teenagers, Nathan. And being alone is the only time we _can_ fool around.” Sam rolls his eyes, but his face eventually softens when he sees the upset look on his younger brother’s face.

“Just forget I said anything, Sam,” Nathan says, defeated. With that, he gets back to his math homework.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan notices Sam still standing in the doorway watching him. After a moment, he eventually leaves.

Nathan’s shaken awake from his impromptu nap by his older brother. When he blinks his eyes awake, Sam’s staring down at him with a fond look on his face.

“Hey,” Sam says softly. “I made dinner.”

“I thought you sucked at cooking,” Nathan replies, rubbing his eyes. He lets out a large yawn as he sits up, still not fully awake.

“I do. I tried to make something and burned it, so I ordered some Chinese.” Sam laughs softly, running a hand over Nathan’s back. “C’mon.”

Nathan groans softly, but gets out of bed anyway. When he stumbles into the dining room, he freezes when he sees a poor attempt of a romantic set up on the table. Their mom’s favorite checkered tablecloth was hastily laid on the table, still bunched up and folded on one part. A vanilla scented candle is sitting in the middle of the small table with two plates of Chinese sitting in front of their usual side-by-side chairs.

“You should’ve smoothed the tablecloth down before anything,” is the first thing that comes out of Nathan’s mouth. He reaches out and carefully unfolded it before looking at the rest of it. “Why did you do this?”

“Well, uh. Nathan, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I’m only with you because I want to get my dick sucked.” Sam shoots Nathan a weak glare when Nathan snorts. “I’m being serious. I’m dating you because I really like you. I love you, you know. Every single meaning of the word.”

Nathan’s quiet for a moment, taking in the scene under a new light. “Did you set up a date in our dining room?”

“I know it’s not what you wanted, but neither of us like grand gestures, Nathan. I figured something smaller with just the two of us would be better.” Sam shrugs, looking shy all of a sudden.

Grinning, Nathan gently cups Sam’s face and drags him in for a long kiss. When he pulls away, Sam looks a bit dumbstruck.

“Let’s go eat, shall we?” Nathan asks, chuckling a little and giving Sam another quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
